Small cells are low-powered radio access nodes that operate in licensed and unlicensed spectrum that have a range of 10 meters to 1 or 2 kilometers, compared to a mobile macrocell that might have a range of a few tens of kilometers. With mobile operators struggling to support the growth in mobile data traffic, many are using mobile data offloading as a more efficient use of radio spectrum. Small cells are an element of 3G data off-loading, and many mobile network operators see small cells as a way to manage Long Term Evolution (LTE) advanced spectrum more efficiently compared to using just macrocells.